Kawaii
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki realize they have different kind of feelings for each other, than they first thought. [oneshot] HaruTama fluff.


**Well, this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction attempt. I've written some Naruto stories and I absolutely fell in love with OHSHC! It's great!**

**This is important: This fic is based on the ANIME not the manga. I'm currently reading the manga too, but I'm not up to date yet. It takes place after the last episode :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and now I have to face that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club either T.T My life is sad T.T**

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club. Seven members. Open now.

"Haruhi, you sure shouldn't do any dangerous things anymore," Tamaki smiled his 'I-know-everything-better-than-you/million dollar smile'. "You will get daddy worried."

In Haruhi's stomach, a bunch of butterflies suddenly bursted out into a dance. Yet, she just thought it itched. Too dense for her own good that girl!

She scratched her stomach.

Tamaki saw this happening form the corner of his eyes. he instantly turned around at the speed of lightning. His eyes were all watery as he ran towards her. "My daughter! Is something wrong with you?!"

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow and said: "No, not at all."

Tamaki's tears poured down as he screamed: "Thank god!" He tightly hugged her.

The feeling in Haruhi's stomach returned and she couldn't help herself but blush.

_Am I developing feelings for Tamaki-senpai? _She wondered in surprise.

He was still hugging her, mumbling different kind of things in her ear happily.

_How could I possibly have any feelings for someone so… weird?_

Yet then she thought about his good sides and realized that he really wasn't that weird at all.

"Tamaki-senpai," she whispered, still wondering about her feelings.

Tamaki let go off her and waited expectantly, looking at her with his pretty eyes as if he waited for her to say something really important.

He really was, so she couldn't deny, kind of… handsome. Even cute maybe?

_No, _she shook her head irritated. She really couldn't help herself though. His blonde hair looked so… "Kawaii…" she muttered.

Tamaki's expression changed.

_Hmm, _Haruhi thought, _something is wrong_. Then her expression changed too. She'd said it out loud.

If she recalled it correctly, the sentence her senpai had heard would be… 'Tamaki-senpai… kawaii.'

_Crap. Please let him be as dense as always!_ She prayed.

"Kawaii?" he asked. "What is kawaii?"

_Save_! She thought.

Alas for or heroine, Tamaki had a strange sudden enlighten moment. He smiled strangely. "You meant me?"

Oh, if only the ground could devour one.

"No, no, no!" Haruhi rejected shaking her head so fast, that it was a miracle it didn't fall off right there.

He was still staring at her, as if he saw a totally different person.

The air seemed so much thicker suddenly.

Haruhi swallowed.

Why did she suddenly have to realize how handsome he was? There was nothing more than friendship between them.

Tamaki on the other side, now understand what the other guys were talking about, when they mentioned that his feelings were not really father like.

"Kawaii," Haruhi mumbled again absentmindedly, obviously not aware of the fact that she was thinking out loud again.

_How could I think those feelings were like a father's feelings? The times I didn't want the other guys to see Haruhi as feminine as she looked, as cute as she was… Wanting to keep her in the club almost desperately… Was I being jealous? Did I want to keep her for myself, not as her father, but as… As what then? _She was slightly younger than him, cute… Did he want to be her… Boyfriend?!

Haruhi thought that talking her way out of this wouldn't work. She thought being honest would be the best. Otherwise things would only grow awkward between them.

She heavily sighed before she said: "Tamaki-senpai, I just thought you looked cute for a second."

Maybe, maybe there was a chance he would be all over her, thinking how wonderful it was, that his daughter thought her daddy looked cute, just as her daddy always thought she looked cute.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said, still looking at her strangely. He took one step closer.

_Now you'll see, he will embrace me after being so dramatically_, Haruhi sighed inwardly.

Tamaki indeed embraced her and Haruhi felt another emotion running through her heart. Was it… disappointment? Disappointment because of her dense senpai?

"I like you," Tamaki confessed. "But not just as a friend, Haruhi. I suddenly realized that my feelings… were different from what I thought."

He looked at her. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said confused.

The prince lowered his head to kiss his princess. Haruhi looked at him with her eyes slightly widened. Her lips parted as she closed her eyes, awaiting to meet his lips.

Their lips met in a wonderful first kiss. They both slightly blushed as they broke apart again. It felt good, yet strange to finally admit their feelings. However, Haruhi had not really confessed anything yet, she realized.

"Tamaki-senp-," she started, only to be interrupted by the door of the third music room, that suddenly opened. The other members of the Host club were entering the room.

Haruhi, who hadn't been facing the door, quickly turned around. As she did, Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, while Haruhi let out a little, surprised: "Oh!"

The rest of the club stopped their talking as they saw the scene in front of them.

Realisation washed over their faces and Hikaru looked jealous, while Honey looked as if a huge cake was offered to him. "Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" he yelled in pleasure. "Finally!" He pressed his bunny tightly.

Kyoya, Mori and Kaoru nodded. Though Kaoru himself liked Haruhi too, he was glad that she was happy. Even though it wasn't with him. He felt sorry for his brother though.

Haruhi blushed heavily. Her first real kiss and she hadn't even confessed to Tamaki and now she was interrupted by a bunch of guys.

"Could you gentlemen please leave us for a moment," Tamaki asked politely, smiling at his friends.

Honey's eyes were as big as saucers. "Of course! We'll be outside, you can come to us at any moment," he beamed.

"Arigato," Tamaki said politely.

The club left again, yet Hikaru was already gone.

Haruhi felt a little bit awkward after the interruption, but after looking at Tamaki she felt more confident. After all, he had already confessed to her.

"Tamaki-senpai… Tamaki-kun would be better in this situation I guess?" she asked a little bit shy. "Tamaki-kun, I think I love you too…" she blushed again. She was not afraid of many things except for thunder, but confessing was pretty hard.

"How about we change the rolls then?" Tamaki smiled. "Instead of daddy and daughter we could be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Haruhi smiled too. "I think that might just work out perfectly."

Then they walked out of the door together.

Ouran High School Host club. Seven members, two new lovers.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Honey-senpai: Yes yes! Me too! Whiee!! You can hug my bunny for a second if you review!**

**Me: Well said, Honey-senpai! **


End file.
